Keitaro's Bizarre Inn
by The Swordslinger
Summary: One-shot. When you have a powerful spirit which main job is to keep you safe, do you actually fear a group of violent girls? One Keitaro Urashima and his Stand, Judas Priest, already know the answer. Without much to fear, he just wants to enjoy a nice vacation and relax, even if it's easier said than done. Warning: Light Naru bashing. Keitaro x Mutsumi. Takes place after Part 4.


I OWN NOTHING

As much as I try at times to call it quits, even when I question a lot of things in my life and the future, I can never for the life of me allow myself to lose against my own doubts.

Beta's Notes: _ **So this was an interesting venture, I was asked to help my brother in everything but blood here to write this one-shot. I thought it was interesting and never done before, and very timely with the reveal of Part 4 being announced. So we worked hard here, I tried to write everyone in character, if people like this, we'll see what comes of it.**_

 **XXXXXX**

"Ah… It's still showing…"

A young man, barely an adult, sighed tiredly at the large scar on his neck.

Had you told him when he were a kid that a man with a golden arrow would see if he could survive getting shot by said projectile he'd have wetted his pants.

Now, though, he tried to close the top two buttons of his blue button-up shirt while walking up a street in blue jeans and white sneakers. His short brown hair was kept neatly in a mop, and his face was best described as average if not for his lenses. He was Keitaro Urashima, and the camera he carried in his hands said what he was. He chuckled when some kids called him Spiderman because of his dorky but kind of cute looks.

Once he was satisfied with it he put it on a black backpack with his belongings, and rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbows.

It had been so long since that day. Who knows? Maybe if things had gone better at the park he could have met a cute girl to fall in love with and somehow think that, yes, he could make a promise of being together forever. But those would be the thoughts of a child that wasn't taken into an emergency room with a massive hole on his throat and the desire to stay alive burning deeply.

Burning to the point it gave birth to… it.

"Wat'cha lookin at, maggot?!"

He turned around to see a poor businessman in a blue suit trembling while a terrified woman, his wife by the looks of it, remained hidden behind him. In front of them some yakuza, as in Japanese mafia, surrounded them. Yakuza were known for wearing fancy suits, sometimes very colorful, and for being really violent if one crossed their path in the wrong way.

The largest one, with thick muscular arms and a gut of fat and muscle, grabbed the businessman by his tie, "Do you know how much this suit is worth for you to bump into me? Buddy, this isn't something a simple laundry can fix if you touch it. You better pay up."

"Is there a problem?" Keitaro asked, looking a tad bored while rubbing his head.

The yakuza sneered at the sight of his camera, "Get that camera and crush him!"

Keitaro sighed tiredly while the yakuza rushed at him, "It's useless…" he rubbed the back of his head disinterested in what was about to happen.

From his back energy took form, taking form into an ethereal being of pure spiritual power. It was an armored humanoid being clad in armor. Its body was lean and yet showed a clear amount of muscle. Its skin was pure white, ghostlike even. Its arms were covered in blue gauntlets which had four silver coins on the knuckles of each hand, like brass knuckles. Its legs were in a pair of thick matching gauntlets with spiked knee guards. On its torso was a blue breastplate with twenty two silver coins on the chest all arranged into the shape of a heart. Its waist was adorned with a yellow loincloth that flowed in the wind. The shoulders were protected by spiked pauldrons. And last but not least, the head was in a white helmet with a black face and two lenses, the left one blue and the other one red like 3D glasses.

But the thugs didn't even see it, nor could they have stopped it when the spirit shot itself forward, flying at speeds unable to be measured by the naked eye, and punched the nearest yakuza.

The other gangsters stopped when they watched their comrade fly twenty feet into the air before coming down to a brutal stop with a fist shaped dent in his lower jaw.

"The fuck…?" one breathed out, trembling as everyone's eyes fell on the young man.

"You can't see him, I know you can't. But this is Judas Priest." He said and took on a lazy pose, his left hand in his pants pocket with the thumb out, his back leaned forward, and his index and pinky fingers aimed at his face, "You can see me and try to attack me, but Judas Priest won't let you. He's the perfect, no, he's the ultimate defense in terms of power. His range is of about six feet, and his speed probably surpasses a thousand miles per hour. It's not very strong physically, but it doesn't need to with that kind of speed."

"Stop talking nonsense!" the leader shouted, pulling out a knife from his coat, "Your ass is mine!"

Keitaro aimed his pointing hand to the yakuza, with a loud cry of "Judas Priest!"

It appeared again, this time snapping the blade in half with a punch, before kicking the yakuza at lightning speed. The man felt his ribs shatter and his internal organs ready to burst before he lost consciousness. When he fell, Judas Priest was right with Keitaro, posing with its hands on its hips and its body leaned to the side.

"Like I said, Judas Priest is the ultimate defense, which means that it won't attack unless someone tries to attack me." Keitaro said, using both hands' index and pinky fingers to point at his face, "That's its only flaw, I am perfectly safe from harm, but like me…" he smiled lazily, sighing tiredly as he ruffled his hair a bit, "It doesn't want to fight. I dislike fighting, to be honest… I was always a coward as a kid, and even to this day I don't want to fight. However, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

He put both hands in his pockets and waited for a response, and the yakuza could only watch while Judas Priest waited for them to act.

They wisely ran off.

The boy then turned to the businessman with a smile, "Sorry about that, uh… I hope I didn't scare you." he chuckled weakly, knowing he probably did.

Surprisingly, the man quickly held his hands, shaking them energetically, "Y-You saved us! Thank you, boy! Thank you."

"H-Hey, I'm not that young… Well, I am, but at least I have a job." The young man said sheepishly, "I'm a photographer." He held up his camera, to show the obvious, "Funnily enough, I loved taking pictures of myself as a kid and… Oh sorry, I'm rambling."

The man's wife bowed, "Oh don't mind that, dearie. We still have to thank you. How could we repay you?"

"Don't, really." He said, waving his hand while keeping a sheepish and now slightly nervous smile, and then it hit him, "Well, I just need to get to an inn nearby. Could you point me out to this address?" he produced a piece of paper, "It's been so long since I… Never mind. Anyway, I just need directions to-"

"Oh… I don't think you should go there, at all." The woman said.

Her husband gulped, "Yes, young man. You shouldn't… If you were a girl, maybe."

Keitaro blinked, "Why?" he shook his head, "Oh wait, doesn't really matter. You see, I'm supposed to be the manager."

The man sweated, "Then you should return to working as a photographer, young man. Even covering wars would be safer."

The woman nodded, "Yes! You may have that Priest of yours, but that inn is bad news for males. My husband once tried to walk in for a quick rest with me and…"

The man nearly cried, "I was savagely assaulted by the residents! Please, young man, stay away from-"

"I'll just have to keep them in line then." He said casually, "Can you please point me there?"

They looked at each other before nodding solemnly.

XXXXXX

 _Hello there, name's Keitaro Urashima, I'm currently doing my granny a favor by keeping her inn relatively in one piece. It actually works in my favor since I need a place to crash while looking for a job. The local paper seems interested in my camera and me. I got to thank her for getting it for me at my graduation. I always liked taking pictures, so I guess it was natural I ended in this job with some help of the Speedwagon Foundation. Though I bet you're wondering who or what is Judas Priest._

 _It's one of my favorite bands of all time, and my Stand, a spirit that protects me and stands at my side, hence the name. I met it as a kid, after I wanted to play at a park I enjoyed going to. Some weird older man arrived with an odd golden arrow and shot me in the neck. At first I thought I was going to die, I thought it was all over, but then when I realized I was still conscious I just… forced myself to remain that way. I guess I didn't want to die so badly Judas Priest took this form and power._

 _It's always kept me safe from the start and still does so to this day. Be it thugs, delinquents, thieves, or even baseballs reaching my head, Judas Priest always appears to kick and punch any danger away from me. One time it demolished a car's hood before a drunken man could send me flying. Luckily no one saw it so I was able to get away while the drunk man would have to take the bus._

 _But like I said, I don't like fighting, I just don't. It doesn't mean Judas Priest won't fight to keep me safe, though. You've seen it take care of the thugs. So it's not me fearing to get into fights, it's more me fearing for whoever wants to pick a fight with me. Judas Priest is meant for defense and defense only, it doesn't have any other special powers but keeping me safe at any cost._

 _It's… a bit of a shame. I wish my Stand could have been like Mr. Joestar's Hermit-_

XXXXXX

"Oi boy, here's your stop." The bus driver told Keitaro, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Once out of the bus the man made his way to the inn, looking at it and the steam from the hot springs. Possibly the hot water was the one good thing the place had besides its traditional charm and spacious area. Also, it allowed some people to be able to study for the perfect chance to get in Tokyo University. But to get in such a place one would need extremely good grades. Keitaro for his part stuck to his hobby and ended as a photographer, which he enjoyed.

"Hey, uh, weird question, but do you think there's anything supernatural to take pictures of?" the young man asked the driver, "See, I may work for the local paper but I also take pictures of the paranormal."

The driver scoffed, "Screw you, kid. I ain't got time for jokes."

Keitaro sighed, "Yeah, I guess it sounds weird. Well, take care."

"Huh… Just watch your back, kid." The driver said with a softer tone after seeing where the young man stopped, "Place is dangerous for anyone with a Y chromosome."

"So I heard." Keitaro replied calmly.

The driver arched a brow but said no more, "You're one weird kid. Take care, seriously."

After a trip to the inn, Keitaro set down his stuff and inspected the place. With a small grin he readied his camera, "It looks better than I remember." Once it was ready he took a picture of the entrance, "How long has it been since I was here before I went to study at Speedwagon-"

"Ah!"

Just after snapping a picture, the sound of a cute little girl gasping made him turn around to find, indeed, a petite girl gasping. She had short dark hair, which looked blue, and a small and almost frail looking body. She had a round face, innocent eyes, and perhaps the cutest embarrassed expression he had seen outside of anime and manga.

She was, however, gasping at a woman around his age with dark hair, a traditional samurai outfit, and what he did know was a handle from a sword in her hands. Wood or steel, he didn't know what the blade would be made of, just that it was reaching at him at high speeds. The woman had a look of pure anger at the sight of him, just like any woman would if they caught a man taking pictures of them bathing without their permission. But Keitaro had to question why, and he would.

"Stop!" he cried, however. While he wanted to question why she was about to attack him, she was attacking him. That meant his Stand would appear.

And appear it did, with a cry of, "Urya!" Granted, the samurai girl didn't hear or see it. She only saw her hands holding only a handle, and no blade connected to it. Whether it was wood or steel didn't matter, it flew into the air and didn't seem like it'd come back any time soon.

"Shinobu, stay back, this man is dangerous!" the samurai told the petite girl.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, lady, I wouldn't fight if I were you. I don't want to get in trouble, and if you fight I can't assure you that you'll be safe."

The swordswoman growled as she threw the handle at him, which Judas Priest backhanded at lightning speeds, and ran at the photographer, "Don't look down on me because I'm a woman. You shall pay for your perverted ways thinking you can take indecent pictures of us!" she reached behind her, and somehow she produced a real katana from her back, with a sharp steel blade, "I don't know what trick you used, but you shall learn that no perverted men enter this place and leave without retribution."

Keitaro sighed tiredly, "Listen lady, you got me wrong." He raised a finger, "First of, I am a photographer. I just happened to take a picture to see if my camera works, and it's a picture of this place's entrance. Secondly, if you live here, you shouldn't fight your new manager."

She narrowed her eyes, "Lying won't do you any good!"

He arched a brow, still looking more tired than annoyed, "Are you even listening to me? Do you want proof? If you just give me a second, we won't have to fight at all, which is what I want."

The petite girl, Shinobu, whispered to the other woman, "M-Maybe he's telling the truth. Should we-"

"No." the swordswoman cut her off, "With that power and that camera, this must be a super pervert of legend."

Groaning, Keitaro ruffled his hair, still looking tired instead of angry or even irritated, "Could you listen to the little lady at least? She seems nice."

Steel was within his radius, and soon he watched Judas Priest grab the blade with its bare hands, keeping it locked in place between its index finger and thumb, "W-What is this?!" While the shocked sword wielder asked that as she tried and failed to get her sword to move, Keitaro put a hand in his pockets like before and aimed to his chin with his other hand's index and middle fingers. He made the pose even more over the top by leaning at a 45 degree angle to his right.

"If you try to fight me with the intention to harm me, you will be stopped. But if you try to strike me with the intent to kill, you will be harmed." He said calmly, "Seeing as you only wanted to harm me, I will let you go with a warning: don't try this again."

The woman snarled and pulled out a tanto with a loud cry of, "DIE YOU SWINE!" She would've attacked further had something not interrupted them all.

"HAMON! MOTOKO YOU DUMB GIRL!" Without warning a glowing yellow fist slammed onto the girl's head, sending her collapsing into the ground with a loud cry of pain.

Cigarette smoke filled the air as Keitaro opened his arms, a woman calmly embracing him and holding him tight, "Hey Haruka! Been quite some time huh 'Auntie?'" Keitaro couldn't help himself and so he sneaked that last one in, making the woman exhale in irritation.

The woman in his arms was a tall and attractive brunette in an apron and dress, with a cigarette hanging off of her lips. She had a firmly and curvaceously toned and noticeably strong body, with a long scarf wrapped around her neck and a designer pair of sunglasses folded across the collar of her top.

She blew some smoke into his face, making him laugh and cough at the same time as Judas Priest plucked the cigarette from her lips and put it out against its palm.

"Don't call me auntie Baby Keitaro, you're not that much younger than me. How's the SWF been treating you? You look a lot better than you used to." Her words held an undercurrent of warmth as she smiled at him, the older woman chuckling as he backed away and flipped up his shirt.

Revealing an extremely muscular abdomen riddled with… her eyes narrowed as there was a massive scar on his side.

"What's you doing?" he asked after she put down his shirt.

"Rival Stand users have been popping up all over the world since that day, 1987. Did you think I wouldn't find anything suspicious?" she asked.

He explained with a laidback tone, like there wasn't anything to be worried about, "Even if the SWF hired me when they saw I could use a Stand and was a capable photographer too I wasn't the only one with skills beyond normal. I met Josuke-san, and his Stand helped me when things could get serious, not to mention Judas Priest always knows when I'm in danger… Unfortunately, it's been busy work Haruka, quite a lot of danger too, taking care of the inn will be a nice little vacation before they call me out again."

Ignoring him, Haruka gently touched a particularly long and nasty scar that trailed its way over his liver, her eyes narrowed sharply as electrical sparks trailed down her hand when she inhaled then exhaled sharply, her body glowing.

"Hamon, you really have mastered that technique, huh Haruka? Color me impressed." He said honestly, then winced when she gently eased a large chunk of the pain he was feeling from that relatively recent scar.

Pulling away she smacked him across the head, Judas Priest letting it happen as she told him with deep irritation and worry, "Enough of that Kei-kun. You're not going to be leaving for the SWF for a long time if I have my say in the matter. Those scars are a sign that your work is already dangerous enough as it is, you need a break from fighting these Rival Stand users."

Lost between the conversations that the two adults were having, Shinobu none the less had a feeling that there was so much more that they weren't saying. Motoko groaned as she got up, her head pounding like a pair of drums.

She did notice that Haruka was touching Keitaro's exposed chest and as she prepared to scream pervert once more, Haruka flicked a large bit of cloth into her mouth. Rippling energy magnetically attached to the swordswoman's mouth and sealed it shut. Motoko's nose exhaled and inhaled rapidly as she looked shocked by the older woman's glare.

"That's my adorable little cousin that you've been assaulting girl." Haruka started coldly, "I was tolerant up to a point of your constant attacks on male costumers since some of them were perverts. But this has gone on long enough, Keitaro is my own and I won't be here to stop any harm he may cause if you try that again."

The little girl, Shinobu, stepped away, making the young man chuckle meekly, "H-Hey, no need to be scared. Listen, I'm not dangerous unless you are. Does that make sense?"

She stared at him worriedly and then at the swordswoman, before slowly nodding, "I think it does…" she whispered before bowing politely to him, "Uh… Pleasure to meet you. I'm Shinobu."

"Name's Keitaro Urashima." He said with more confidence in his tone while trying not to scare her, "Anyway, I'd love to talk some more, but I could use a bath after the trip here."

Haruka grinned, patting his shoulder, "Make yourself at home. I should leave now, so don't get in trouble."

XXXXXX

Once in the hot spring, Keitaro felt like a king. He even had Judas Priest guide him through the steam once he took off his lenses, and the Stand even brought extra towels. It even gave him a massage, rubbing some tense spots on his shoulders after he met two of the residents. Now he could see why people warned him of going to the inn at all.

In fact, "I wonder if there are more girls like that Motoko here. Though Shinobu is at least pretty innocent, maybe it's only that crazy swordswoman that scares people away." He turned to his Stand, but its blank face said nothing at all, "Yeah… I should have known you wouldn't have anything on the subject."

On the instant he said that, Judas Priest's eyes flashed. Keitaro quickly got out of the water with a towel wrapped around his waist and had Judas Priest ready. Whenever its eyes flashed Judas Priest knew danger was looming around. The spiritual being's main job was to protect the photographer, and thus it had a special sensor that alerted it of any incoming threat. The last time it happened, he got the scar on his side.

"Don't rough them up too bad, we're not in Moriah anymore." He knew that Judas Priest didn't have a personality, but it was worth a shot to talk to it. He found some manner of companionship with it, and he enjoyed talking to the Stand regardless.

Seemingly not noticing his request, Judas Priest's eyes flashed again, twin beams of red and blue light piercing the steam and hunting for whatever had gotten its attention.

A feminine figure was made visible to him, its contours were at the very least modestly sized, but something about the brown hair and the seemingly sweet face hit every warning he personally had and so he quietly rose out of the steam and snuck around her as she came into the springs.

Dressing himself quickly he was about to make his way to the tea shop, his back turned all the way until he heard a loud shriek of pervert. His head snapped back, wondering just how the hell she saw him through the steam when he noticed she was wearing coke bottle glasses and glaring right at his back.

"The hell was she hiding those?" His question and its answer sadly had to wait as she raced out of the water, her fist drawn back and powering straight for his face. Or it would have, had Judas Priest not sucker punched her across the face instead in a cross counter, spit and blood flew from her mouth. The Stand followed it up with a side kick to the head, launching her into the water with an undignified flop.

"Huh… hope she's okay…" He said mostly to himself, wincing as she was at least still conscious, but had a shocked expression coated all over her face as he left the hot-springs. Shaking water from his dripping head, the young man begun whistling cheerfully to himself.

Exiting the inn, he made a bee-line straight towards where he knew Haruka's café was, stepping inside he walked in and flopped down at a spot near the counter. The woman walked into the back, then returned with a large class of cider, which she poured into a small glass and heated up, handing it back to him as he looked pleased with it.

"You remembered my favorite drink?" He asked his favorite family member next to his adorable little sister and his parents, the woman chuckling as she took off her apron and placed her arms over the counter. A few of her helpers put in a closed sign since she had wanted to spend time with her favorite idiot for the day.

She gave him a soft grin, "Of course I did, when we visited the Joestar family in America that summer, I remembered that you loved cider the most. I learnt how to make it just the way the Americans did, and I've been saving a glass just for you for a while Kei-kun."

"To family, old age, and pride." He clinked his glass against one she had filled up with some soft alcohol, the two drinking in peace.

A good half hour passed while the two made light conversation, drank together, and reminisced about their adventures. Haruka chuckled as she was about to tease Keitaro about his meeting with little Jolyne Kujo, when a commotion outside made him groan loudly after he looked outside to see what was making the racket.

"It's that crazy chick again, she saw me just as I was leaving the hot springs and tried to jump me, Judas Priest protected me and now she's brought friends, lovely." He commented sarcastically as Haruka rose from her seat, an irritated expression washing over her face before she picked up a small bottle cap and rolled it between her fingers.

Naru and Motoko, along with a pair of dark skinned women, one much younger than Keitaro and having some manner of weaponry about her and a foxy woman that looked like trouble anyway he cut it, and that cute girl Shinobu were arguing outside.

"OI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU DUMBASSES ABOUT HANGING AROUND MY CAFÉ!? YOU'LL SCARE THE COSTUMERS OFF!" Haruka kicked the doors open, walking out in a fury as she had to light a cigarette just to deal with the stress the idiots brought her. She just wanted to spend some time with her family and idiotic nephew for one day, was that too much to ask for or did like everything else Granny Urashima have to ruin her joy by being so obliviously foolish?

Not for the first time she cursed that old woman for bringing the current tenants to the inn, even worse she forced Keitaro to deal with these morons. She couldn't stand any of them, well Shinobu was at least sweet and genuinely kind, but she was too shy and soft-spoken from those asshole parents arguing over her to speak her mind and tell them where to stick it.

Motoko was cowed by the woman's towering fury, but she gained some steel to her spine and stepped forward, furiously telling the smoking woman, "We've come for that filthy degenerate perverted dog you're harboring Haruka-san! I'm sure you mean well but we must expel that venomous male from these hollowed gr-"

Keitaro stepped out with an irritated look himself as he cut her off, his eyes looking beyond tired, he looked bored, "What you mean expelling me from my family's inn, my family's property, or the long standing Urashima traditional hot springs that were granted to us, along with this land, for services rendered to the high Shogun Yagyu Yukinojo-no-sama and his wife Momohime during the feudal period? Or perhaps you mean the café and inn owned by my family, of which I am the sole male heir and thus associated owner due to the rights falling into my hands? Please, tell me why I have to leave the land I own."

The woman took a moment to gather herself, her proper adherence to the Japanese way of the samurai making her a little shaken by his words especially as he had more of a claim to the inn then they did.

Thankfully Naru came to her rescue as she angrily pointed at the man, while nursing a bruised cheek, "You're a filthy male pervert, that's why you need to leave this inn! It's an all-girls inn anyway! Not only that but you hit me! What's a bastard like you doing here?!"

"Apparently my grandmother told me to take over while she went off seeing the world while she attempted to drag along my little sister. Thankfully mum and dad refused and she's able to continue her schooling without the old woman trying to convert her with nonsense. She's never taken well to me, Haruka, or Kanako-chan hanging around our Sensei." Keitaro said flatly, his tone conveying how poorly he thought of having to deal with this mess. "As for me hitting you… I got nothing on that. I can't help it when people attack me. They just get to meet Judas Priest if they really want to harm me."

He did enjoy seeing Haruka after they hadn't done so in forever however, that was wonderful. If someone could get the sight of his Stand at his side into their minds they'd know things would get messy. The humanoid spirit even had its arms ready in a loose boxing stance.

Motoko narrowed her eyes, "What's this Judas Priest you keep talking about then? Because all I see is someone using weird tricks to win his fights."

Keitaro ruffled his hair again, his face showing the interest he had in this topic had left the building like good old Elvis, "You can't see it because you don't have a strong enough spirit. But allow me to show you." His Stand had taken a knife from a table, and was aiming it directly at her. To the common bystander and the girls, they were seeing a blade float midair.

After seeing the realization of what happened hit them, Keitaro had his Stand put the knife back where it was while he remained where he was, hands in his pockets and body leaning back slightly.

"What kind of a freak are you?!" the brunette, Naru, shouted.

Shinobu blushed at such outburst, "Uh… those words are perhaps too… too cruel… He… He's just different, and a bit weird, but doesn't look bad."

Motoko growled, "To think such a power exists... is this for real?"

The foxy woman smiled inwardly, ' _Jackpot!_ '

The dark-skinned girl tilted her head to the side, ' _I wonder…_ ' in a split second, she had just jumped at him, foot aimed at his face.

In that same instant, Judas Priest had swiftly appeared where she was and crossed his arms in front of her foot. Her sole collided with the strong limbs, which stopped her strike right there and then.

The little girl just flipped back and landed harmoniously, like some monkey. She stared at the photographer in a… very odd way that could be either childish or impish, or both.

Naru was mad, "What did you do?! You could have hurt Su!"

Keitaro didn't want to beat around the bush, "She tried to kick me. Of course Judas Priest would protect me."

Motoko glared, "You should have taken your punishment like a man."

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned around, "Well, I'm off. If you don't want to listen to me, then I'll ignore you."

"Why you!" Naru snapped, racing at him with a fist up while Motoko also chased after him.

Shouting a loud "Urya!" Judas Priest punched the ground so hard he created a crater where the girls had been about to step into, halting their charge without any other warnings.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck, talking without turning around and lazily waving a hand, "You don't seem to get it, so I'm fine with you learning the hard way. At this point I don't even want to do a thing with you girls. I'll just go to my room and do my job. If you have anything to say to that…" Judas Priest took a stance beside his master not that they could see him, "I will take this seriously."

And just like that he left, hoping to get a somewhat nice vacation without more trouble.

Then again, when having a guardian spirit, he really didn't think he'd have any issues to deal with.

Of course he'd find his patience tested and tried, but for the moment he just wanted to spend more time with Haruka.

The two drank together long into the night, before finally sharing a last embrace and going to bed. Because Keitaro hadn't gotten his things from the Speedwagon Foundation just yet, having kept only his most prized possessions on him, of which included his camera and a small locket of him, Haruka, Kanako, and their teacher all standing together, he was sleeping over at Haruka's personal place.

On the couch of course, his eyes were covered by a tour guide of Hawaii, somewhere that his closest family members had suggested going when he got a break from his work.

"Jotaro-san... notgonnatouchyodaughghzz… zzz…" Muttering to himself in his sleep, he tossed and turned, scratching his side even as he was blissfully unaware of the meeting that had been taking place while he spent time with his aunt.

XXXXXX

"He's a dangerous pervert and I don't want him here!" Naru adamantly slammed her fists against a table covered with delicious food, Shinobu worriedly toying with her own meal while Motoko sighed, she hated it just as much as Naru did, but unlike her…

"He has more of a claim to this land and everything on it than anyone else in all of Japan does. I dislike him… but the Urashima clan are old blood. And even more importantly, hold powerful ties to the shoguns of the past. They are and were one of the most powerful families in all of Japan, we are talking about a clan that has fought as samurai before my own clan was even a retainer class. If we wanted him gone, we would have to petition to the Prime Minister himself, and seeing as they have served Japan's interests for centuries and many of them enter into politics with a natural flair…"

Motoko loathed to admit it, but Keitaro was strong, and he held himself with the pride of his family history beaten into him. She had seen that scar and those muscles, he was someone obviously not averse to fighting, and if the look in his eyes was… she shivered. He didn't think of her or anyone as a threat because he had faced far, far worse, and he would more than likely fight if he thought the need would arise.

She brought herself back to reality when she noticed she had trailed off and oddly enough had Su, Kitsune, and Shinobu looking enraptured by her words, each for different reasons.

Coloring slightly she continued, "At any rate, the Urashima family have been in favor for many centuries, it was only recently that their fortunes started to decline strangely when Hina-sama took control of the family, and even then they have enough money to moderately live for their entire life they still work hard. To tell this… male to leave the land he owns is an affront to the honors and deeds his family have done for centuries, it was an Urashima who became one of the greatest heroes of Japan."

"So you're telling me we're stuck with this bastard?! And why do you sound so damn impressed with him!? He's not Granny Hina, hell he outright insulted her to our faces!" Naru slammed her fist against a wall angrily, making the room shake briefly as Motoko took a sip of her barley tea and considered her words carefully.

"This male… he perplexes me, and I dislike what ill omens he brings. But he is of good blood, if he so wanted, with that… Invisible Ghost of his, he could've spilled your and my blood, as well as Su's. But he didn't. I dislike him intensely, but perhaps for now, we shall let bygones be bygones. He's not even living with us or intruding upon our privacy, if what Haruka-san told us is correct, he's only going to be an overseer for the inn and will be sure to manage its upkeep, and more importantly will stay with her for the remainder of his time here. I suggest we let business continue, we focus on our tasks at hand, and we merely watch and react if he does something. If he is truly of Urashima blood, then he will not slip or shirk his duties, and he might be able to bring some discipline to our humble inn. Izanagi in Heaven above and Izanami in Hell Below, we could use some of it for two of our more unruly fellows."

Motoko said that last part snidely, her tone looking irritable with Kitsune who merely drank another bottle of sake and smiled with a red blush over her face. "Well if he's so rich and all, why don't you marry him Aoyama-chaaaaaan~? I might snap him up myself if you don't." She drew out the suffix playfully and draped one arm over Motoko, who instantly shrugged her off and gave her a flat stare.

"Touch me again with those shameless hands of yours and you will find them removed, bloodily. I do not seek the touch of a man… or a female for that matter." Her words ended the conversation, and the group ate their meal in silence after.

Naru went to bed and angrily glared up at the ceiling board where she knew Hina used to sleep above her. Once they could have conversations with each other before they slept. Nowadays, she angrily grit her teeth and punched her pillow. Glaring at it blankly and muttering, even as she held her still aching cheek gingerly.

"Stupid bastard. I don't get what Motoko even sees in that freak… if he tries to hit me again I'll…"

She didn't say anything else, she just went to sleep, hoping that he'd try something to give him the punch he deserved.

The next morning as the tenants were having breakfast, Keitaro arrived with a sleepy look on his face, a toast in his mouth, and his hair untamed. He was drowsily buttoning his shirt with Judas Priest making sure his outfit was neat and without wrinkles.

He bumped into Shinobu, who let out a squeak but was quickly held in place by his Stand so she didn't fall off, "Oh, sorry." He said with a small if sleepy smile.

"Watch where you're going!" Naru shouted.

Keitaro munched and swallowed the last of his toast and spoke up, "Right." He said that with such disinterest it was painfully obvious he didn't care about her, "Anyway, I haven't had a good night's sleep. I had an odd dream with a colleague of mine arguing with me about this kind of topic."

"Whoever they are, they must have been in the right after you did something perverted!" Naru said.

Keitaro hummed, "I wonder if I should call Josuke-san if he's not too busy…"

"Stop ignoring me!" she shouted.

"Nah, there's more important matters at hand." He finally turned to the girls, "For example, Judas Priest has the ability to detect danger around me. And right now this inn… I mean, whoa, how is it still up?"

"Then why don't you fix it?" Motoko said coldly, "After all, you're the manager. Take responsibility like a man."

"Which leaves me to my second topic, I've learned that one of you doesn't pay their rent on time…" he said a bit coldly, "Either you pay up the rent, or you start helping out by fixing this inn."

Kitsune gulped slowly, nervously adjusting her shirt collar and remarking, "H-Hey, Granny Hina never made me do that, she never asked me to pay rent unless I needed to…"

Keitaro wagged a finger, "Who's the manager here now? More importantly… Can I have some?" he asked Shinobu, his finger stopped wagging to point at a rather tasty looking donut.

"Oh, sure… Go ahead." She whispered.

He gave her a warm smile and Judas Priest grabbed it before anyone could snatch it first, like Su planned to. "Thanks," he said, grabbing it and taking a bite, "It's really good… So, you cook?"

The little girl nodded, "Y-Yes…"

"Then I guess you're putting your coin…" he turned to the others, "What do you guys do around here?"

Naru scoffed, "What do you mean? I have to study, I don't-"

"Yesterday you had time to enjoy the hot-springs, chase me around, and try to assault me at my aunt's place." He cut her off, sounding bored once again, "If you try to end that sentence telling me you don't have time for that, then I'd like to hear what you do when you're not studying."

Gritting her teeth she replied through a ferocious strained grimace, "M…My parents pay my rent… especially that low life father of mine…"

Motoko sipped from a cup of tea as she saw Keitaro stretch out his fingers, a tool box floating in by his side, "The rent I owe is paid directly by the Aoyama clan, Urashima."

"Urashima what?" He remarked calmly, noticing she had left out the respectful suffix.

Motoko sipped from her tea again as she had tested him there, if he had ignored it he would've been below her respect, at least here he was showing a proper respect to the old ways, "…san. Urashima-san."

"That's what I thought. And you…" Judas Priest dropped the tool box and plucked a sailing Su out of the air when she attempted to jump kick him, wringing her out a few times and making her eyes turn into dizzy spirals before he tossed her back into her chair.

When she gathered herself again she replied cheerfully, "The Kingdom of Molmol pays my rent directly."

He sighed, "Whether you're a princess or not, you're in another country and leaving under the rules set her. So you better stop trying to kick me."

"Aw…" she whined.

He finally turned to Kitsune, who started to sweat nervously while Judas Priest's eyes flashed, "Judas Priest can tell when someone lies or tries to do any form of harm, even if it's not physical, for their own gain." He stated almost in a monotone, taking a seat, "The old woman may not have called you out on it, but I will. You either pay up, or you start working." He stared at the girls, "In fact, seeing as there hasn't been any repairs done because of you-"

Motoko glared, "What makes you say that?"

He rested his chin on his palm, looking utterly bored, "Yesterday I met a businessman that couldn't get in here because he got assaulted by the residents of this inn. It was when I asked him for directions. He told me to get out, that all men who set foot here are attacked. I don't want to be sexist, but considering that most repairmen in this town are males that were called here to repair the inn, and that the man I met yesterday tried to dissuade me not to come telling me of them… Can you see where I'm going?"

Motoko glared harder, "They were perverts, every single one of them."

Keitaro finished his donut, "One of those so called perverts was a brother of the businessman who is happily married and has two kids, a boy and a girl. Apparently, his wife is a lawyer that planned to sue this inn. She said, according to her brother-in-law, that her husband basically worships the floor she steps on and that he'd kill himself if he looked at another woman. Many people attested of that and would have helped to sue this place, had it not been because I decided to arrive here and the Speedwagon Foundation decided to help me have a nice stay."

Kitsune's eyes briefly turned into money signs, "The Speedwagon Foundation…"

Judas Priest's eyes flashed brighter, and it looked ready to fight, "Don't think about using my connections for easy money. I can sense you have something dark planned." The photographer told the foxy woman, who giggled sheepishly after feeling her heart skip a beat, because he didn't guess, he nailed it.

"Oh my, Keitaro-kun!"

A brunette with quite an impressive figure and narrowed eyes jumped to hug the spectacled man, who gave a hearty chuckle upon catching her with his Stand keeping him from falling.

The other girls gaped, "Mutsumi, get away from-" Naru was already shouting.

However, Mutsumi, the newcomer, smiled and spoke up, "Girls, let me introduce you to my fiancée, Keitaro Urashima."

The man gave a lazy smile and chuckle, "Actually, I already met them yesterday."

"Oh my, is that it?" she asked a bit dumbfounded, but her smile returned like there were no worries, showing also she was a tad… scatter-brained, "Well, since you're here, would you come with me to buy watermelons? I found a good recipe to make a wonderful smoothie and-"

Naru snapped, "You're not only a pervert, but you dare to cheat on Mut-" The next thing she knew, the air around her head rippled back from a punch from Judas Priest that stopped an inch from her face, making Mutsumi's eyes widen, if only briefly.

"Is your ghost friend still over-protective of you, dear?" the busty brunette asked her future husband.

Keitaro sighed tiredly, "Seems so, honey…"

Mutsumi turned to Naru, "Naru, just be careful with what you say and do or otherwise Judas Priest-kun may not do this kind of warning and do something drastic."

Kitsune gulped, feeling cold sweat run down her body, ' _That's a warning?_ '

Keitaro stared at the foxy woman, "Yes, that is a warning. In case any of you forgot, Judas Priest will act to protect me or keep any danger from happening. That includes making sure others don't harm me in any way or form, like telling lies, trying to set traps for me, or attempting to scam me."

Mutsumi nodded, smiling innocently, "Judas Priest-kun also helped me once when a teacher tried to set me up into failing. It detected what it tried to do, and now I'm able to have more time to be with my dearest!" she said in such a sickeningly sweet voice it made the Stand look away as if its insides were churning, all while she rubbed her cheek on her fiancée's.

"H-How did you two even meet?" Naru finally asked, looking for anything to bring down Keitaro one way or another, though changing the topic after seeing Judas Priest's not so subtle warning.

Mutsumi smiled, "We met as kids at a park. Keitaro and I had a playdate set before I had to move, but then some bad man shot an arrow at him. I saw him bleeding and took him to the hospital, and from that day he and Judas Priest keep me safe."

Motoko's eyes narrowed, ' _An arrow passed that ghost? No, there's something missing. Whatever that mystery is, I shall-_ '

"Hello." A new male voice entered the house, triggering Naru and Motoko's instincts.

The person that arrived had a hand raised, a friendly smile, and perhaps one of the most eccentric and largest pompadours ever conceived. He had a strong jaw, quite handsome features, wore a blue suit with a purple shirt and white tie. Said tie had yellow hearts decorating it, while on his coat's breasts he displayed golden badges in the shape of the peace sign. He was also strongly built with a certain aura of certainty around him. It was the aura of a man that knew what he was doing.

But the one thing that could have stood out if not for his outfit and hairdo, was the police badge on his right hand, "Is this Hina Inn?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused, "I thought it was a female only p-"

Motoko and Naru had jumped at him, the first one readying her sword and the other rearing back a fist, "Get out!" Naru shouted.

The officer grit his teeth, "Hey, what's this?! I'm a policeman!" he cried, dodging the swordswoman's strike by side-stepping it before parrying Naru's punch, much to their shock. "Dammit, I guess the rumor of crazy and violent women was true, then." He groaned while stepping back.

Those words irked Naru, "You still got no reason to be here, with your stupid hairdo!"

The cop's demeanor, once docile and wary, had completely broken, " **What did you say about my hair**?!" he hollered, hatred oozing around him ready to detonate like he were a stick of dynamite and Naru had been the kid with a match to light the fuse.

The ground shattered around both girls, Motoko having tried to strike the man when he had snapped, and in a split second the wooden floor had morphed into a couple of wooden chairs. While being put in a chair wasn't very impressive, the girls lost a heartbeat the moment the wood wrapped around their limbs, locking them in place without hope to escape. The chairs merged to the floor, and thick layers of wood made sure not a single muscle could be moved.

The man then put his badge in front of Naru's face, "Read it, lady! It says I'm a cop, which means that if you try to harm me I will be forced to apprehend you in a non-lethal manner! But if you insult my hair, I can easily mess you up and then fix your face so you have no proof of what I can do to you!"

Keitaro sighed, patting the man's shoulder, "Josuke-san, enough."

Said man turned around, arching a brow, "Wait, Keitaro, that you?" he pulled out a comb and made sure to keep his hair neatly in place, "It's been a while since I saw you. Then again, there hasn't been much activity in Japan after I dealt with Yoshikage Kira, and I met you after that."

"Which begs the question of what are you doing here." The laidback man finally said.

Josuke groaned, "I was told this place housed some dangerous women that had put nearly half the force in a body cast. The chief here asked me to transfer to his department to see what I could do. Now, I hate leaving Nijimura on his own given how that idiot would rather punch first before asking question back at our department, but I figured I'd see if you were really here."

Keitaro chuckled, "So you two finally became cops. That's great."

"I wanted to honor my grandfather, and Nijimura was happy to join me." Josuke said, before turning to the girls, "Though I have to admit, I never expected to find a scene like this without Stands involved."

Keitaro smiled, "Then it'll be good to have you around. I'd like some help with a tenant that owes a lot of rent money."

Kitsune froze, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Mutsumi giggled, "Keitaro-kun sure is making this place livelier."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **Before you ask, yes, that is Josuke Higashikata from Part 4. As for making him a policeman, come on. He idolized his grandfather, and he'd make a good cop.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. The idea of making Keitaro disinterested in the dangers around him came from One Punch Man, when someone doesn't have much of a reason to fear a thing. Then again, in Keitaro's case here the girls aren't a problem at all considering Stands like Killer Queen or The World, and the least said about Bohemian Rhapsody the better.**

 **Also, yeah… I don't like Naru. Abusing a guy for comic relief isn't really comedy, it's cruelty. It's constantly kicking a character when they're down that makes those kinds of comedies really unfunny for me. If you want slapstick, Tom and Jerry do it right.**

 **Swordslinger out!**


End file.
